Le coup du lapin
by Galette
Summary: UA one shot Drago croise le chemin de Harry Potter, un illusionniste pas comme les autres... POV Drago, slash HPDM, romance.


Auteur : Galette… dc mwa p

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient é.è pourtant je l'aurais presque pondu ce livre tellement je l'aime (pourquoi la majorité des auteurs de fanfics sont obligés de faire des blagues bidons sur les disclamers ? mdr !)

Rating : K.

Spoilers : un tit du 6ème tome .

Quelque chose à ajouter ? : bah… c'est juste une ptite (vraiment petite :p) romance que je voulais écrire… J'ai eu l'idée en écoutant « Le coup du lapin » de Bénabar mais je suis partie dans des envolées romantiques… donc… euh… voilà quoi XD

Bonne lecture ! .

**Le coup du lapin.**

« Je m'excuse Naomi mais je reviens dans 30 secondes. »

Elle m'adresse un petit sourire et me fait signe d'y aller avec un empressement trop prononcé. C'est la 1ère fois qu'elle me sourit de toute la soirée. Au théâtre, j'ai interprété son air suffisant comme une envie de paraître distinguée. Chez le président, comme un désir de garder la tête froide. Mais même quand nous sommes arrivés dans ce restaurant, elle n'a pas esquissé l'ombre d'un rictus. Pourtant, n'importe quelle femme aurait été émerveillée par la beauté de l'endroit. Situé en plein milieu de la capitale, le Prestige est un des restaurants en vogue cette année. Une carte à 250 € le menu, une ambiance rappelant celle des cabarets des années 20, un décor superbe… Que veut-elle de plus ? J'ai même vu certains touristes japonais, appareils photo à l'appui, poser devant l'entrée croyant se trouver face à un monument historique. Alors que lui faut-il de plus ?

« Ne t'absentes pas trop longtemps Drago, minaude-t-elle en croisant les jambes.

- Tu as l'air pressée que je m'en aille pourtant, je réplique en me levant.

- Ne sois pas si stupide ! »

Un regard noir un peu outrancier apparaît sur son visage. J'ai beau me remettre en question, je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi son attitude est si froide. J'ai été le cavalier parfait durant toute la soirée, j'ai été courtois, drôle, poli, charmeur quelques fois… Je pousse la porte des toilettes pour hommes, abattu. J'ai cru qu'elle était différente des autres pintades dont je me suis affublé tout au long de ma jeune vie, vous savez, ces filles au physique avantageux qui ne peuvent tenir une conversation sensée et qui ne sont obsédées que par le pouvoir. Je croyais que Naomi était à part, qu'elle était un peu froide et distante mais que cela faisait partie de son personnage. Mais non, apparemment, Drago Malfoy, 25 ans, fils du nouveau 1er ministre, sorti avec les honneurs de Sciences Po, plus jeune conseiller de tout le ministère, apparu plus d'une dizaine de fois entre les 1ère et 7ème positions du classement des hommes les plus prometteurs de ce début de siècle n'est même pas en mesure de trouver une femme appréciant toutes ses compétences. Ce ne sont même pas mes compétences qui les intéressent, mon corps encore moins, mais juste mon argent, mes relations, mon pouvoir. En tant qu'héritier d'une grande fortune et fils de l'homme le plus influent du pays, en quoi cela doit-il me surprendre ? Mon reflet me renvoie l'image d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années bien sous tous rapports. Alors pourquoi elles ne le voient pas ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

« Your tie. »

Je sursaute légèrement et me tourne vers l'homme qui cherche désespérément une serviette sur laquelle s'essuyer les mains, ricanant.

« Pardon ?

- You wondered what's wrong with you. It's your tie. Red makes people think you're full of yourself and have a lot of money. »

Je soupire. J'ai dû penser tout haut. Il ne doit pas être d'ici, sinon, il n'aurait jamais supposé que j'avais beaucoup d'argent. Personne ne m'ignore ici alors que ce type a dû entendre mon accent et il s'est mis à parler en anglais. Ca fait 7 ans que j'ai quitté mon Angleterre natale pour continuer mes études et ainsi suivre la brillante carrière de Malfoy senior. En effet, mon père, sans être séparé de ma mère, a toujours vécu en France. Depuis ma petite enfance, je ne l'ai vu que lors des vacances. J'avais toujours su qu'il occupait des fonctions politiques dans ce pays alors à 18 ans, j'ai traversé la manche et je me suis installé ici. 4 ans plus tard, je commençais mon ascension dans l'univers des grands de ce monde et il y a de cela quelques jours, mon père est élu 1er ministre français. Alors voir cet homme qui me parle avec tant de camaraderie, et qui plus est en anglais, est assez étonnant.

Au bout d'un moment, il trouve une pile de serviettes cachées derrière les bouteilles de parfums de luxe et sort. Je décide de la suivre. Naomi doit m'attendre. Enfin non, elle doit attendre mon porte-monnaie mais vu qu'il se trouve dans la poche de ma veste et que cette même veste se trouve sur ma chaise…

« Merde ! »

Retourné à notre table, je constate qu'elle n'y est pas. Naomi non plus d'ailleurs ainsi que la bouteille de vin, les couverts pour la salade et même le panier pour le pain. Elle a emporté la moitié de notre table avec elle. Je pousse un juron monstre. Un serveur passe par là.

« Oh ! Mr Malfoy, vous n'êtes pas…

- Où est la femme qui se trouvait à ma table ? je hurle littéralement.

- Elle… Elle nous a annoncé que vous aviez eu un appel urgent au ministère et que vous aviez dû quitter précipitamment l'établissement. Elle a payé l'addition et est partie.

- Elle… Bordel ! »

Je blêmis. Le serveur n'ose pas me demander de me calmer mais je vois bien sur son visage qu'il le souhaite vivement. Je lui expose alors la situation.

« … me suis absenté et quand je suis revenu, mes affaires n'étaient plus là.

- Je vais prévenir les autorités Monsieur Malfoy. »

Je le remercie vaguement et m'assois à notre table quasiment vide. Moi qui avais cru que Naomi était une fille à part, je ne croyais pas si bien dire. Je sais à présent ce que j'ai fait de mal : je lui ai fait confiance. L'argent ne fait pas tout, quand est-ce qu'elles s'en rendront compte ? A 25 ans et avec un situation telle que la mienne, est-ce que c'est normal de déprimer parce qu'on ne trouve pas l'amour ? Je regarde avec douleur le seul couvert encore présent sur la table. Seulement voilà, pour mettre fin à ses jours, une petite cuillère n'est pas l'arme idéale. Je défais légèrement ma cravate. Autour de moi, les gens sont outrés. Je ferais peut être mieux de partir d'ici et de rentrer chez moi pour me saouler sur mon désespoir naissant au lieu de patienter inutilement ici. Qui sait où elle est à cette heure !

Tiens, les lumières s'abaissent. La scène, que je n'avais pas remarquée jusqu'à maintenant, s'illumine et une voix retentit.

«… en représentation unique, cet illusionniste venu tout droit de Grande Bretagne va vous épater. Je vous demande d'accueillir Harry Potter ! »

L'assistance applaudit poliment. C'est vrai que de la part d'un si grand établissement j'aurai attendu plus qu'un simple magicien pour nous divertir. D'abord, ça n'existe pas la magie, sinon, je ne me retrouverai pas dans cette situation là.

La soirée french cancan n'était pas prévue pour aujourd'hui au fait ?

« Mesdames et messieurs, "bonsouar". »

Je relève la tête, surpris par l'accent si prononcé de l'homme sur scène, et je le reconnais aussitôt. L'homme des toilettes se tient bien droit sur scène, une longue cape noire l'entourant, un chapeau haut de forme posé sur sa chevelure de jais. Seuls ses yeux, d'un vert émeraude, contrastent avec la noirceur de son costume. Et bien, je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il puisse officier en tant qu'illusionniste, lui qui avait l'air si gauche et maladroit.

« Mr Malfoy… »

Le serveur de tout à l'heure me tapote l'épaule et me chuchote que ma déposition a bien été prise. Il me propose un café mais je refuse net. Il faut que je rentre. Je demande mon manteau tout en me levant. Je le récupère à l'accueil. On a fait déplacer le gérant qui se met plus bas que terre pour me présenter des excuses. Je le fais taire bien vite.

« Cela m'apprendra à choisir mieux mes conquêtes dorénavant, ce n'est en aucun cas votre faute. Je continuerai à vanter les mérites de votre établissement, n'ayez aucun doute là-dessus. »

Je sors sans plus de cérémonie du restaurant. Alain, mon chauffeur, m'attend, appuyé contre la portière. En voyant ma tête de six mètres de long, il m'attrape par l'épaule et me secoue légèrement.

« Oh ! Patron, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Il n'est que 22h ! »

Je m'installe côté passager tandis qu'il prend le volant. Je lui fais comprendre que la soirée c'est terminée plus tôt que prévu et que s'il veut faire un tour, il peut le faire.

« Tu es sûr que ça va Drago ?

- Oui, oui. Tu n'avais pas en tête d'aller rejoindre Mathilde ce soir ?

- Et bien… »

Je soupire mais esquisse néanmoins un petit sourire avant de lui faire signe de démarrer. Peu m'importe où il va, il faut que je me change les idées. Durant une heure et demie, il tourne dans la ville, s'arrêtant de bars en bars, épluchant tout son répertoire de lieux et d'événements du gotha. Mais je n'ai pas le cœur à ça et je lui fais bien comprendre. Vers minuit, il s'arrête au bord d'un lac. Nous avons tellement tourné que je ne sais pas où nous nous trouvons. Le visage écarlate, Alain me dit :

« C'est là qu'on a rendez-vous avec Mathilde. D'ailleurs, elle… elle est là-bas… »

Je tends le cou et aperçois une jeune fille d'environ 19 ans assise sur la rive. On aurait dit un mirage, une représentation idyllique du bonheur et de la simplicité. Alain, qui a lui aussi 19 ans, respire autant de gaieté qu'elle. Ils ressemblent un peu aux couples des vieux films d'antan, les jeunes amants candides et innocents. Je les envie. Le jeune homme attend mon approbation pour sortir du véhicule. Je rigole et lui conseille de filer avant que ce ne soit Mathilde qui le fasse à force d'attendre.

« Les clés ! je lui lance alors qu'il détale comme un lapin vers son amie. »

Il me les lance mais trébuche dans la précipitation. Mathilde pouffe de rire en accourant vers lui. Je les regarde un instant s'éclipser vers un coin plus tranquille. Je remonte dans la voiture mais le manque d'occupation se fait vite ressentir alors je descends et décide de me promener sur la berge. Je manque de glisser à chacun de mes pas.

Si je me jetais dans ce lac, est-ce que mes foutues cartes de crédit seront là pour me sauver ?

Une partie de moi-même me dit que je ne suis pas le plus à plaindre et que je devrais me contenter de ce que j'ai. Mais seulement voilà, après avoir essuyé des échecs amoureux tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres, on en vient à se demander s'il n'y a pas un problème. Je fouille dans ma poche à la recherche d'une cigarette et me rends compte qu'elles sont restées dans ma veste. Ma veste qui contenait mon portefeuille et la clé de l'armoire qui contient un des dossiers les plus importants que je n'aurais jamais à traiter de toute ma vie. Rah ! La garce ! A cette pensée, je me retiens pour ne pas plonger des l'étendue noire à mes pieds. Heureusement que le double se trouve en lieu sûr chez moi. Juste au moment où je pense qu'un peu de lumière ne serait pas la malvenue, une lueur éclatante jaillit de derrière un arbre. Je m'approche de la source de cet éclairement et découvre l'illusionniste de tout à l'heure, son morceau de bois à la main. Il me fait un grand sourire et sous mes interrogations silencieuses me dit, franchement amusé :

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous parlez toujours tout seul.

- Oh ! J'ai parlé à haute voix ? je lui demande, légèrement gêné. »

Il acquiesce en souriant de plus belle. Je veux tourner les talons mais mon esprit en a décidé autrement. C'est alors que, contre mon gré, je me rapproche encore plus de lui et commence une conversation.

« C'est assez drôle que l'on se retrouve ici.

- Je viens tout le temps au bord de ce lac.

- Cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes en France ?

- 3 jours. »

Un sourire s'ébauche sur son visage éclairé par sa lampe. Il remarque mon intérêt pour la chose et me précise que c'est sa baguette magique. Je ris. Cependant, son expression est des plus sérieuses. Il me demande de ne pas trop prendre à la légère la magie.

« Si vous êtes un vrai magicien, vous pourrez peut-être faire en sorte que des problèmes aussi futiles que l'amour n'altèrent plus sur mon moral.

- Désolé mais je ne fais pas ça. Par contre, mon ami Severus aurait une bonne potion à vous… »

Il s'arrête alors que j'éclate de rire puis reprend d'un ton nettement plus sérieux :

« On m'a dit que vous étiez un homme important, très important même, alors je suis un peu stressé… Quand j'ai critiqué votre cravate tout à l'heure je ne savais pas mais après votre départ, on m'a expliqué. Désolé.

- J'admets que cette cravate n'est pas terrible, dis-je distraitement.

- Non ! rectifie-t-il en riant. Pour le lapin… C'est bien comme ça qu'on dit, non ?

- Ah, ça… »

Je n'y crois pas. Je suis appuyé contre un arbre, à 1 heure du matin, chaperonnant le rendez-vous galant de mon chauffeur, parlant avec un type qui croit dur comme fer à la magie et tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est de me lamenter sur mon pauvre sort amoureux de ces 25 dernières années. N'y a-t-il pas des choses plus intéressantes à faire !

« Vous voulez que je vous fasse un tour… Pour vous remonter le moral ?

- J'ai encore pensé tout haut ? Ou vous lisez dans les pensées ?

- Un peu des deux vous savez. »

Le silence oppressant de la nuit a accompagné cette phrase. Il parle avec un accent si prononcé que même moi je trouve cela amusant. Non, pas amusant… Charmant. Il a un timbre de voix particulier, typiquement anglais, une diction assez enfantine, sûrement dû au fait que cela ne fait que 3 jours qu'il se trouve ici, mais une bonne humeur se dégage de tout son être. Et ses yeux… Le vert de ses yeux est si intense qu'il semble vivre en dehors de son corps. En temps normal, jamais je n'aurai engagé la conversation avec un individu aussi spécial mais ce soir est un soir particulier. Pourquoi, je n'en sais rien, mais je le sens. Ce n'est pas un soir comme les autres. Une sorte de magie émane de lui. Il se racla la gorge, marmonne quelque chose et sa lampe… baguette, s'éteint.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? je demande en riant. Cox ?

- Nox, me répond-t-il très franchement. Et pour l'allumer, il suffit de dire Lumos. »

Un rai de lumière perce les buissons devant nous. Il sort de son sac le haut de forme qu'il portait un peu plus tôt et me demande de regarder attentivement. Il tapote légèrement sur le chapeau et un lapin en sort. Il le prend entre ses bras et me dit :

« Il est beau hein ?

- Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas fait le coup du lapin qui sort du chapeau. C'est assez démodé…

- Vous avez raison… La magie ne se résout pas à ces vulgaires tours de passe-passe. »

Son expression se fait maussade. Je m'assois à ses côtés –tant pis pour mon manteau- et lui demande de me faire un vrai tour de magie. Il se tourne vers moi et me dit, avec l'air le plus grave qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

« Vous êtes le fils de Lucius Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? Oh ! S'il ne vous le dit pas maintenant, il ne tardera pas à le faire !

- Vous connaissez personnellement mon père ?

- Non mais un de mes amis lui a rendu visite il y a quelques jours et la discussion a été quelque peu… houleuse va-t-on dire. Heureusement qu'ils ont réussi à se mettre d'accord.1

- Vous parlez parfaitement bien français pour quelqu'un qui n'est là que depuis 3 jours. Ca aussi c'est magique ? »

Il hausse les épaules en souriant. J'en ai presque oublié que quelques heures auparavant je me morfondais sur ma désastreuse vie sentimentale. Est-ce que c'est indécent de parler de sentiments quand il s'agit d'un homme ? Son sourire est si éclatant qu'il n'y a aucune comparaison avec celui de Naomi. Ni avec celui de n'importe laquelle de mes anciennes conquêtes. Cette fois-ci, je prends bien conscience de mes lèvres fermement closes et essaye de réfréner une soudaine envie de l'embrasser. Sûrement par désespoir. J'ai honte d'être aussi affecté par l'attitude de Naomi.

« Nox. »

Il a murmuré sa formule si près de mes lèvres que je n'ai pas pu faire la différence entre son souffle et son baiser. Juste un effleurement.

« Vous ne croyez pas à la magie, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'en doute sincèrement à présent si vous voulez tout savoir… »

Un rire. Un baiser.

« Vous avez appris qui j'étais, je lui dis au bout de 5 minutes. Mais vous… Qui êtes-vous ? »

Ma question est stupide, sans doute trop vague et enfantine mais étonnamment, il me répond. Il me fait promettre de ne rien juger et me parle de sa vie. Il se présente en tant que sorcier, me parle de son travail au ministère de la magie, de l'accord magique que mon père avait dû signer avec leur Ministre, de certains Voldemort et Dumbledore. Je l'écoute, sans rien dire. Après tout, beaucoup de choses changeront après cette nuit. Soit je deviendrai fou, soit la communauté magique d'Angleterre liera une alliance avec les humains. La 2ème solution ne me paraît même plus tirée par les cheveux, je commence même à y croire. Alain a dû s'endormir avec Mathilde car le soleil commence déjà à se lever et il n'est toujours pas parti à ma recherche. J'ai écouté son récit jusqu'au bout. Cependant, je lui demande une dernière fois de me prouver son appartenance à cette confrérie magique. Il sourit à pleine dent et répond, en prenant dans ses bras le lapin qui entamait ma cravate :

« Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, moi 2. »

Je ne suis pas très convaincu par sa réponse. Il prend alors ma main et nous nous retrouvons perché en haut d'un arbre après un petit « plop ». J'éclate de rire.

Rien n'est immuable en ce monde. Il m'a fait découvrir un univers hors du commun, où je ne suis qu'un être parmi tant d'autre, où l'on ne me connaît pas. Il m'a aimé, sans même me connaître, sans même me juger. En une nuit, j'ai troqué Naomi contre Harry. L'ignorance de ce monde parallèle contre une alliance extraordinaire. La certitude de ne pas être à la hauteur contre un bonheur sans égal.

Et tout ça grâce à un lapin…

Qui a dit que la magie n'existait pas ?

Fin .

1 Cf. le 1er chapitre du prince du sang mêlé XD

2 J'aurais voulu mettre « Je ne te poserai pas de lapin moi » mais ça aurait fait trop lourd é.è pis je pense qu'on a compris hein XD

Voilà, c'était un petit one shot sans prétention, un peu fleur bleue. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu quand même.

Merci d'avoir lu et bizouuux !


End file.
